Recent years, various types of wood-type golf club heads having a main portion made of metallic material have been proposed. These golf club heads have a hollow therein to offer a large head volume, low center of gravity, high moment of inertia and high flexibility for designing weight distribution. Thus hollow metal wood-type golf club heads may offer a lot of merits.
The above-mentioned golf club heads generally tend to produce loud and high pitch hitting sound when hitting a golf ball. On the other hand, traditional solid wood-type golf club heads made of a woody material tend to produce low pitch and quiet hitting sound.
In general, professional golfers and advanced golfers tend to desire traditionally low-pitch and quiet hitting sound. In many cases, the hitting-sound is one of the important factors for ensuring better golf swings, and may also affect the results of the golf play. Accordingly, a golf club head that may offer low pitch and quiet hitting sound has been desired in order to satisfy the professional golfers and advanced golfers.